Shiritsu Zōshirushi High School
Shiritsu Zōshirushi High School (私立象印高校, Shiritsu Zōshirushi Kōkō) is non-recurring location in Hajime no Ippo. It is a private high school in Tokyo, Japan, where Makunouchi Ippo, Aikawa, Umezawa Masahiko, Takemura, and Matsuda attended and graduated. Ippo was in classroom 2-A in the manga, class 2-B in the anime. Shiritsu Zōshirushi High School Part I Early Days Arc Makunouchi Ippo was a student at the Shiritsu Zōshirushi high school whose work at his family's fishing boat company was limiting his social interactions with schoolmates, rejecting a proposal to go to the movies after school (much to his classmate's annoyance) due to his night shift at work. Over the next few month, Ippo became interested in boxing and trained for it during school, and he got in better shape than people who used to bully him. Ippo ran into Umezawa Masahiko and his gang after school. They known he has been going to a boxing gym and thought he was doing it for revenge, they teased him by taking his C Class License. They rushed at him but Ippo easily dodged them and snatched his license back from Umezawa. Ippo told them his reason for boxing was because he liked it, not for revenge, and ran off. While Takemura and Matsuda wondered if this a dream, Umezawa was too amazed to speak. After Ippo's first match against Oda Yūsuke, his classmates were surprised and excited about his becoming a boxer and asked him a bunch of questions, but at lunchtime nobody wanted to talk to him anymore. He headed to the lunchroom reminding himself that he didn't start boxing to become popular. He went to the roof to eat lunch alone but was soon approached by Umezawa and his goons, Takemura and Matsuda. The gang wanted to know about Ippo's debut match, much to his surprise since he thought they were going to bully him. They admitted liking boxing but clarify they do not admire him. They asked when the next match was and left. As they run away, it was revealed their original intention was to apologise and they decide to attend his next match. After Ippo won his 2nd match, the next day at school Umezawa forced Ippo to follow him. Ippo seen a whole gang of delinquents and tried to run away, but Umezawa stopped him and introduced him to everyone as his boxer friend while he told them about the match with Fujiwara Yoshio. Ippo had an ambiguous feeling as the person who bullied him called him a friend but is nevertheless happy about it. Rookie King Tournament: Finals Arc At his school, Ippo had a meeting with his teacher about his future and career choices. When Ippo told him that he had no intention of entering college, the teacher immediately attributed this attitude to him being "poor" (which he stated repeatedly). Ippo explained to the sceptical teacher why he wanted to be a boxer, until the teacher finally let him go telling him that he will be there if he changed his mind. All Japan Rookie King Tournament: Rocky of Naniwa Arc After Umezawa and his gang congratulated Ippo on defeating Mashiba Ryō and becoming the East Japan Rookie King, they wished him luck on the upcoming All Japan Rookie King Tournament. Ippo informed them that he was withdrawing from the tournament due to his injury, which disappointed the group. Two Rookie Kings Arc At his school, Ippo had graduated, and as noted by his teachers, and as opposed to the beginning, "he was very popular". Umezawa, Takemura, and Matsuda requested a photo with Ippo's fans. After taking pictures with his fans and classmates, Ippo walked with Umezawa, the latter wanted to apologise for all the bullying, but was unable to say it. Gallery Manga Scenes= Shiritsu Zōshirushi High School - Manga - 03.png|Shiritsu Zōshirushi High School manga appearance. Shiritsu Zōshirushi High School - Manga - 02.png|Shiritsu Zōshirushi High School in Volume 1. Shiritsu Zōshirushi High School - Manga - 01.png|Shiritsu Zōshirushi High School alternate shot. Umezawa, Matsuda, Takemura - Ippo meeting gang.png|Ippo meets Umezawa's gang. Shiritsu Zōshirushi High School - Manga - Graduation - 01.png|Graduation - Ippo's name called. Shiritsu Zōshirushi High School - Manga - Graduation - 02.png|Ippo graduates. Ippo - Photo with Friends.png|Ippo's graduation photo with Umezawa, Takemura, and Matsuda. |-| Anime Scenes= Shiritsu Zōshirushi High School.png|Shiritsu Zōshirushi High School anime appearance. Ippo's photo with Umezawa.png|Ippo's graduation photo with Umezawa, Takemura, and Matsuda. Other Schools *Minami South High School *Imanishi North High School *Touyou College of Athletics *Shiritsu Zōshirushi High School Trivia *Zōshirushi (象印) literally means "elephant mark". Category:Japan Category:Locations Category:Buildings Category:Schools